1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an adjustable table, and, more particularly, to a table that is vertically adjustable to vary the height of the work surface and also one in which the work surface is tillable.
2. Background
The availability of portable computers such as laptops and notebooks has resulted in an increased number of people using such computers at home or while traveling and away from their office, either as an extension of their employment duties or for their own use. As such computers are small and readily portable, there is no need for a large desk to be dedicated as a worksite to contain the computer and peripheral equipment. Such computers may be used anywhere in the house, from dinning rooms and kitchens to recreation rooms and dens. Also while traveling, they are used in the hotel or motel room.
With the portability of such computers, and their use out of a pure office environment, they are commonly used on an available surface, such as a kitchen or dining room table, a card table or simply placed in the user's lap. As a result, the computer is not necessarily at a height which is comfortable to the user, especially in the case of a relatively tall or short person. Additionally, as many of the laptop or notebook computers do not have any means to tilt the keyboard, the angle of the work surface of a table may not be at the angle to provide the most comfort for user. Further, the available work surface may not be in a location which is desirable. The use of the kitchen table when the kitchen is being used for other purposes is probably not conducive to a concentrated work effort.